


Be Around Me

by zestiie



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Kai has adhd, M/M, movie opposite is everything, oppositeshipping - Freeform, teen boys both crushing on each other but they’re just bit dumb, zane finds a way to help Kai out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zestiie/pseuds/zestiie
Summary: “Kai!” Zane chirped.“Hey Z-zane.” Kai stuttered a bit.—Kai can’t stay still while at school but Zane was the solution to solve his problem all along and he didn’t know truly why.
Relationships: Kai/Zane (Ninjago)
Kudos: 28





	Be Around Me

Kai walked into the school with his sister by his side. Some eye’s laying on them as they walked down the hall. It wasn’t anything new when people stared at them. Since being friends with Lloyd most people had a bad idea of you, even though there was nothing to be afraid of and to even be afraid of all people especially Lloyd.

The two siblings walked down the hall more until they had to split their ways to their lockers. Kai’s locker on the other side of the school, he waved ‘bye’ to his sister and made his way even further down the school halls. Kai made his way around the corner to be met with his white haired friend. Zane. 

The brunette was surprised to see Zane waiting by his locker, Zane would always meet him at class not by his locker. Kai found it a bit odd. He saw Zane standing there Kai would said he stood a bit awkwardly but Zane wouldn’t realize that in all honesty. Bright blue eyes quickly met his grey, huge joyful energy filling them.

“Kai!” Zane chirped.

“Hey Z-zane.” Kai stuttered a bit. 

He walked up to his friend and quickly turned to his locker to open it, with the bell ready to ring soon for the first class of the day.

“How’ve you been Kai?”

“Oh, umm, I’ve been okay.”

“Oh that’s good!”

Kai could never get over Zane’s elastic entertainment he radiates off him. The pure amount of energy he has every day was incredible– well Zane isn’t really human to begin with so it made sense when he had so much energy to run off during the day. Kai grabbed his books and slammed the locker door shut.

“Ready to go?”

“Yep.”

Zane grabbed Kai’s arm and dragged him down the hall to their first class. Kai saw more students look at them and whispering some words underneath their breaths. The brunette rolled his eyes.

The two made their way to their seats. Zane sat down while Kai sat behind him. More students soon flew in the class room, Kai felt his leg starting to shake a bit, he started get fidgety. The boy being unable to stay still in his seat. 

Zane took notice of this.

“Kai, are you okay?”

“Uh yea, yea. I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yea don’t worry about me.”

Zane cocked and eyebrow and turned on his attention back to the front, the boy not being truly convinced with Kai’s words.

Twenty five minutes had rolled by so far. The teacher presenting a slide show and them talking some notes throughout it. Kai was struggling to not move around in his seat. The white haired boy looked over his shoulder noticing Kai’s movements. Zane hummed.

He saw Kai’s hand hanging over the front of his desk his chest and head on the top surface of the table. Kai’s hand twitched.

Kai needed to hold something that he can focus on the class he can’t do this staying still, quiet room and not being able to think straight. The boy saw Zane’s hand and out of instinct he grabbed it, Kai wasn’t really thinking about it at first. He had the need to do so. He looked up to see Zane looking at him over his shoulder.

His crystal water blue eyes looking right at him. Kai swore he saw a small smirk. Zane turning his attention back to the front and Kai felt a soft squeeze of his hand. The brunette calmed down a bit his fidgeting calming down as he held Zane’s hand with both of his.

Kai felt he was finally able to pay attention to the front and what he’s teacher was actually saying. He still kept his head down on his desk, just holding Zane’s hand until class had ended.

The said class passed by, and then class after class and some classes better than others. And then lunch rolled around. Zane and Kai made their way though the large doors.

“Kai! Zane!” Nya waved 

The two boys walking up to the table with their friends. The chatting had started by now, all of them talking about their day and classes, each of them poking jokes at each other. Kai felt his day was going smoothly for once well at least when Zane was by his side.

The last class of the day. Great. No Zane.

The brunette wished he had all his classes with his friend, he brought this comfort to him. Zane made him feel this warmth in him like his element like master Wu said that he has the power to control.

Last period didn’t go well, especially without Zane with him. 

The next day of school was a same repeat of yesterday at least that’s what he thought. Zane had walked him to his third period class soon to suspect Zane would leave for his own. But he didn’t?

“Umm Zane you need to go you’ll be late for your class.”

“No I won’t.”

Kai got puzzled.

“What?”

Instead of getting a verbal response he was grabbed by the hand and dragged into the class. Zane looked around the room.

“Where do you sit?” He asked.

Kai pointed to a corner in the back and the tall teen dragging the brunette to the back. Forcing Kai to sit down while he sat in front of him. 

“Care to explain to me what you have going on up your sleeve.” Kai asked raising a brow. 

“Oh! I switched all my classes to have them all with you.” The tall teen said smoothly.

“Why?”

“Nya told me about your ADHD that’s why.”

“What?!” Kai whispered shouted he leaned his body over the desk his face close to Zane’s.

“She... she told you?”

“Yeah, I just also took notice by your actions all together. I was pretty sure about it for awhile. But Nya told me to confirm it.” 

“Why you moved classes though, doesn’t make sense.”

Zane shrugged.

“I don’t know, to help you.”

And with that Zane took Kai’s small hand into his larger one, squeezing gently. Kai felt a warmth run through his face. He stared at their hands, their fingers lacing together. 

The bell rang and students soon stormed into the class room. Zane looked at the kids coming in and looked back over at Kai leaning in to the brunettes ear. 

“Love you.” He said in a soft loving whisper. 

Kai can officially say he was red as a tomato at this point. Zane turned his full focus to the front. Acting like what he just said had not affected Kai in anyway or the impact it had on the short teen. Kai looked their hands still holding on to each other.

Kai slowly leans forward on his desk, taking his other hand to hold Zane’s one with both of his.

“Love you too.” Kai whispered softly and as on cue Zane squeeze his hand.

The brunette felt a smile tugging on his face. 

All he knew was that he was grateful to have Zane, he was grateful to have Zane being around him.

He loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all liked it, sorry it’s short and small. I felt the need to write some movie verse oppositeshipping since I can’t find fics of them. 
> 
> Sorry if it’s not the best wrote this at 2 am on the verge of falling asleep and fighting back.


End file.
